


Pale As Bones

by Jackals_shipping (Autistic_council_spectre)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GHB can be soft upon occasion, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Binary OC, Other, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Insert, seadweller OC, xeno trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Jackals_shipping
Summary: Your palemate is a feisty lil thing. First time you met them they snarled up at you, all tiny lil wriggler fangs an flared out fins.
Relationships: Background Dualscar/original character, Grand Highblood/Original Character
Kudos: 24





	Pale As Bones

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before nyall read: there Is an implied age gap initially but im. ngl not sure by how much bc i wrote this over a few days at 3am b u t by the time they get together they're both full adults ie at least a few hundred years old each 
> 
> also i go under the semi canon (??) thing that the Dancestors an Ancestors share a name so GHB is upon occasion refered to as Kurlz/Kurloz
> 
> for the final also this Is a self insert fic, Falsegod is my HS s/i who is trash an we support them in their rat ways

Your palemate is a feisty lil thing. First time you met them they snarled up at you, all tiny lil wriggler fangs an flared out fins.  _ Shit _ but it did make pity surge up in your bloodpusher an choke you for a moment. They were just so fuckin  _ small _ , just a tiny lil thing you could have wrapped your fronds around an just.  _ Crack _ . (You didn't o course, turns out your lil friend was just violet enough to be a seadweller but just purple enough to lash out with 'voodoos harsh enough to set even  _ your _ head to ringing.)

Second time you got your meeting on they were a good deal older, gone through a couple of molts but still so tiny and soft wriggler like grey. They still snapped at you with their sharp lil fangs too. Put on a big ol show that they were the meanest baddest troll around despite the fact they hardly came up to your ribs. You could've carried them around like a damn grub honestly. Would've too if you were certain they wouldn't use the opportunity to go for the soft meat of your neck. 

Next few times you saw em was when they were attached halfway to Dualscar an if  _ that _ wasn't the funniest fucking thing to watch. They were filled with a most righteous fury that set em snapping an snarling at him at any given opportunity. (Still made your pusher surge with pity. Did anyone ever treat em gentle before? You didn't think so with the way they got to snappin an flinching if anyone moved too fast round em.)

Honestly you don't rightly remember when the feelings turned from a platonic pity to "Mirthful Motherfuckin Messiahs but I want to pile _this_ _one_ ". You know Meenah knew before you did though, set it up that you an them were meeting more often. "The Deceiver" she called em, "Falsegod" they called themself, tilting their head up at you with an arrogance that made you positively breathless. _Who the fuck got off on baring their throat like that._

Your lil palemate apparently. Always up an thinking they're the best and most badass. 

Which is why you're in a pile with them hissing and lashing their tail from side to side while you croon at them all gentle an oh so carefully swipe the washcloth over their wounds. Wicked lil diamond yours took offense at something another violet said, jumped on her before you even had a  _ chance _ to grab them. 

They came out on top of fucking course. But not without some  _ hella _ claw marks. "Gonna leave some mighty fine scars best friend." Their earfins twitch back at you when you speak before resuming their angry fluttering an grumbling something at you in response. "You wanna jam about it?"

There's a long pause, their tail settling for a moment. ".....no."

"You suuuure?" You chirp at them oh so soft, diamonds would be practically falling off of you if you crooned even softer.

"Mmmmmnblrg." They flop themself forward over their crossed legs only to hiss as it pulls on the wounds. "Dont wannaaaaaaaa." They let out a long petulant whine up at you, you just huff out a laugh an finish cleaning the blood off of em before rasping your tongue across the wounds. 

They let out a needy lil growl but you just purr back, a wonderfully pale noise from deep down in your chest that makes them melt. Doesn't stop all their lil growls but does settle them down nicely enough to let you get the worst of it to stop bleeding. After that you dab on the ointment with oh so gentle fingers an wrap them up tightly in clean bandages. 

You know your precious lil diamond is gonna pick at em, fuss up and down and sideways about how much they hate them and want them offf. But it'll help for at least a lil. 

For now though they just wiggle until they're flopped over your legs instead of theirs, one arm draped dramatically over their eyes. "Mmmmm."

"Hm yes, go on lil brother, tell me more." You idly pat at their grubscars, making them lift their arm enough to glare at you. 

"Stinky moirail. Simply terrible. Jail for moirail. Jail for one thousand years." You can't help but laugh at their antics, cherishing the lil smile it gets out of them an oh you're so motherfucking  _ pale _ for them. 

\----

Your name is Zemrax Nildai but that is the name that you give only to your quadrantmates or your clade. Your moirail is one Kurloz Makara, more formally known as "The Grand Motherfuckin Highblood lil sibling!" Currently you are draped over his legs that you have decided are far too large and are affectionately squinting at him while he laughs at your horrible jokes. 

Your back of course hurts like a right fuckin bitch™ but it doesn't matter too much when your bestest of friends is looking at you like that. Course said friend  _ also _ wants you to jam about how you got into this mess and you are sorely tempted to bite him for this crime. How dare he make you talk about feelings, who does he think he is, your moirail or something??

You do in fact bite at him. Not a lot, just a slight press of fangs into the meat of his thigh with an affectionate growl. (Would never hurt your bestest brother. Never never never, you'd tear out your own damn bloodpusher before you even considered hurting him. Would cull the empress before you hurt him or let him come to hurt.)

He in turn growls back an playfully bares those unfairly large fangs of his at you before ruffling up your mane. Not too close to the sensitive beds of your horns but it makes you purr all the same. It's nice, his hand all up on your head. It should live there you decide distantly yes it shall make a nice little hive there in your head. 

So you glare at him when he steals his hand back. "Really thinking we should get our talking on about what happened my palest of diamonds." Traitor. Bastard moirail. Horrible!!

You glare at him some more, wiggle around on his legs, on the pile, fuss at him an swish your tail in a lil mini tantrum that he just watches with the utmost fondness before you settle. "...was talking. About my blood." 

He nods at you, settles a big hand up on your grubscars again and sets you to happy chitters. "Bout how I'm. I'm violet blooded sure but like fuckin _barely_. My gills don't fuckin work proper half the time, I don't I don't even have _that_ _much_ of a fondness for the ocean." It sets your blood to boiling every single time. It shouldn't get to you and yet. And yet. "Talking about how I should've. Should've been culled before even making it this far."

That gets Kurlz tensing, his claws little pinpricks against your hide but you know he won't hurt you. Won't never hurt you in any way you don't ask for. "An it's not like it's not true-"

He cuts you off with a sharp growl that gets you earfins pressing back against your skull. It's not a scary thing just. Sharp.  _ Listen _ it says. ...you ain't ever really been good at obeying. So you give him back a petulant lil hiss that only deepens his growl. "Don't get to talking about yourself like that. It ain't true and you  _ know _ it." 

You know it sometimes. Know it when he presses kisses to your neck, a lil feel of fangs that remind you that he could sink em in and tear your throat out an you couldn't stop him but he wouldn't ever because you are so motherfucking  _ precious _ to him. 

You know it when he holds you close and croons out about how pale he is for you, pale as bones, pale as stardust, pale as the sands on the beach that he hatched on.

But you don't always know it and it sets you to squirming. Makes you feel insecure an like you wanna pick all your skin an claws off. "Don't always feel like it. I'm so small even for a violet, I'm so skinny, I can't hardly hold a damn weapon most days with the way I shake. Empress keeps me around cuz her  _ matesprit _ is  _ pitch _ for me-"

You started crying at some point apparently. You can feel the tears on your cheeks messing up your facepaint and  _ that _ somehow sets you off crying even more. 

But your big dumb murder clown of a moirail just scoops you up against his chest, croons at you while you let out gross choking sobs. 

You don't like crying. You especially don't like crying in front of other people but right now all you can do is be smooshed against his chest like a scared wriggler. An shit but that's kinda what you are right now huh? 

You. Suppose. Maybe thats okay. Since Kurloz is the one holding you. 

It takes a good amount of time before you settle down. Hiccuping here an there while he pets your hair an croons soft lil praises at you.  _ Bestest lil friend. Palest of diamonds. So so good for me. _

Your heart could explode with the pity that you feel. It does not luckily, if it did it'd be very gross and you would feel bad that Kurlz would be the one cleaning up. 

\---

Your best friend goes all noodly limp against you, face tucked into the crook of your neck where you can feel it when they breathe in an out. It evens out slowly, so slowly. But they settle with a lil chirp before floppin their head back to squint at you. 

"Stinky Highblood." They boop your nose an in response you nip at their tiny lil fingers. "Stinky! Making us feel our feelings. Jail for Highblood. Jail for a million million years."

"A million million? That's a hell of a lot of years best friend." They nod sagely at you before settling down against your chest, their fins already drooping sleepily. "You wanna get to snoozin lil brother?" 

They just wiggle for a second then make sleepy agreeing chirps at you. You can't help but to laugh a lil at them, flopping down on your shared pile with them curled up. Somehow your tails end up tangled together an that's nice. 

They hold out a hand to you with a chirp, you kiss their head before completing the diamond. Good diamond.  _ Best _ friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long ive been in this fandom an yet somehow. have never written a fic :pensive:
> 
> but!! lmk what you think! im a sucker for feedback esp when it comes to self shipping/self insert things!!
> 
> an for misc notes:  
> Falsegod wears facepaint bc GHB thinks it's absolutely the cutest thing an it bothers Dualscar
> 
> i didn't mention it In the fic iirc but i need you all to know that they have a rat lusus
> 
> i personally hc that seadwellers (esp violet bloods) tend to be on the smaller side of things an that purple bloods for some unholy reason are Fuck Off Big
> 
> in each of the blood colors you have various shades an bc of that sometimes you can have folks like Falsegod who are on the cusp of 2 colors, they're classed as one or the other for sorting purposes but that's why they're *Technically* violet but *juuuust* close enough to purple to anxiously lash out via chuckle-voodoos
> 
> points at trolls: these suckers deserve tails. im correct and SHOULD say it


End file.
